


Relation patient médecin

by Princessedelweiss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessedelweiss/pseuds/Princessedelweiss
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur la relation que pourrait avoir Ukitaké et son médecin favori Unohana.





	Relation patient médecin

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tito Kubo. Bonne lecture :)

** Relation patient médecin : **

Cela se passe à la Soul Society après la bataille finale.

Ichigo et Rukia sont en couple ainsi que Byakuya et Soi Fon et que Toshiro et Karin.

Ichigo est capitaine de la 5èmedivision et Karin de la 9ème.

Pendant la séance d'entrainement annuelle des capitaines, Byakuya combattait encore avec Zaraki.

Zaraki : Bon alors tu sors ton bankai que je l'éclate une bonne fois pour toute.

Byakuya : Un manant comme toi ne le mérite pas. Dispersion Senbonzakura !

Il fit voler Zaraki avant de se faire plaquer au sol par Ichigo qui venait de se joindre au combat (comme d'habitude il faut qu'il s'en mêle à chaque fois).

Zaraki : Ne te mêle pas de ça Ichigo ! DÉGAGE!

Byakuya : pour une fois d'accord avec toi. Tire-toi

Ichigo : Oh, dommage il faut que vous soyez d'accord sur moi comme par hasard.

Puis Ichigo partit en disant : Bon je vais voir Rukia salut tout le monde.

Byakuya soupira et capitula il savait bien qu'Ichigo était un garçon honnête et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Kyoraku : Allez détend-toi, c'est comme toi et Soi Fon.

Byakuya : Justement c'est comme elle et moi et ça je ne voudrais pas, elle est trop jeune pour ça.

Kyoraku : T'inquiète pas, Ichigo est un type bien jamais il ne le fera sans te demander la permission. Enfin je pense.

Zaraki : Bon on le termine ce combat ou quoi?!

Byakuya : DÉGAGE Zaraki je parle.

Zaraki : Bah sers toi de cette rage pour me battre. Allez un combat à mort ! ;)

Yamamoto : Hors de question. Zaraki allez vous-en vous avez de la paperasse à faire. Bon et vous, retournez vous entrainez ou partez. Allez hop hop hop rompez.

Les deux : Oui commandant en chef.

Byakuya partit espionner Rukia. Kyoraku partit embêter Nanao (comme d'habitude).

Pendant ce temps Ukitaké combattait avec Unohanna pour éviter qu'il se fatigue trop.

Unohanna : Comment vas-tu? Tu n'es pas trop malade?

Ukitaké : Non, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je peux combattre sans problème.

Unohanna : Très bien pour ne pas prendre de risque arrêtons nous là pour aujourd'hui.

Ukitaké : D'accord c'est toi le médecin après tout.

Unohanna se sentait tout à coup très mal à l'aise par rapport à Ukitaké et dû partir pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le lendemain un papillon de l'enfer vient réveiller tous les capitaines: "URGENCE réunion d'urgence tous les capitaines doivent venir !" Byakuya qui avait Soi fon enlacée dans ses bras la réveilla avec un baiser tendre.

Byakuya : Réveille-toi ma chérie on a une réunion et personne ne dois la manquer ordre du capitaine en chef.

Soi fon : (l'embrasse) j'ai entendu chéri dommage je serais bien restée dans tes bras plus longtemps.

Byakuya (sourie) : Moi aussi mais ne t'inquiète pas on sera bientôt en vacances et ce sera seulement toi et moi.

À la réunion :

Yamamoto : Bon tout le monde est là. Alors commençons. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous dire que je dois m'absenter pendant au moins un mois donc votre chef remplaçant sera le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya : Je suis honoré mais malheureusement je dois refuser car je suis censé partir en vacances.

Yamamoto : C'est un ordre, je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Byakuya : Bien, à vos ordres.

Yamamoto : Bon je préfère cela. Ensuite il y a un problème au rukongai, on a détecté un important groupe d'hollow. Ils ont déjà fait plusieurs morts et ont enlevé des enfants que l'on avait repéré car plusieurs personnes se sont plaintes et il parait qu'il y a une personne à forte pression spirituelle qui traîne là-bas. Donc allez y faire un tour.

Tous les capitaines : À VOS ORDRES.

Yamamoto : Vous pouvez disposer sauf vous capitaine Kuchiki.

Une fois tous les capitaines partis et Yamamoto seul avec Byakuya, il lui confia tous les secrets et les dossiers importants ainsi que la direction de sa division.

Byakuya : Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Yamamoto : Allez-y.

Byakuya : Où allez-vous pendant ce mois ?

Yamamoto : Je vais dans le monde des humains, j'ai une vieille connaissance à aller voir.

Byakuya : Alors bon voyage et merci de votre confiance.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas et lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait disposer.

Pendant ce temps :

Ukitaké qui était avec Kyoraku recommençait à se sentir mal lors de leur balade et dû s'asseoir sur un banc.

Kyoraku : Tu recommence à te sentir mal.

Ukitaké : Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer tout seul.

Kyoraku : Alors là hors de question. La dernière fois tu as failli y laisser plusieurs organes alors je t'emmène à la 4èmedivision.

Ukitaké : mais non on va l'embêter plus qu'autre chose je t'assure que ça va passer ! D'ailleurs je vais déjà mieux. (tousse, tousse)

Kyoraku : Ne fais pas l'enfant je t'y emmène et c'est tout.

Sur ce, il le prit par le bras et fit un shunpo jusqu'à la 4èmedivision.

Unohanna : Eh bien alors que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite tous les deux ?

Kyoraku : C'est Ukitaké, il se sent encore une fois mal mais il ne voulait pas venir ici mais moi je ne voudrais pas qu'il perde ses organes ou pire encore.

Unohanna : Oh mais je vois que vous tenez à lui bon alors voyons cela. Que ressentez-vous exactement Ukitaké ?

Ukitaké : Eh bien, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai une pointe dans la poitrine et j'ai du mal à respirer. Mais je vous assure que je vais bien (tousse, tousse, grosse toux).

Unohanna commença à l'ausculter puis elle regarda dans son ordinateur et sur son manuscrit puis regarda Ukitaké d'un air très préoccupé.

Ukitaké : Alors vous voyez tous va bien. N'est-ce pas Unohanna ?

Unohanna : Kyoraku voulez-vous bien sortir, il faut que je parle à Ukitaké en priveé

Kyoraku : Bien à tout à l'heure.

Ukitaké : Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Unohanna ? Il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ? (commence à s'inquiété) Je ne vais pas mourir ?

Unohanna : Ne dis pas de bêtise je ne te laisserais pas mourir (commence à rougir). Mais par contre ton état commence vraiment à m'inquiéter donc je vais te garder un peu en observation.

Ukitaké : Tu commences à m'inquiéter, c'est si grave que ça?

Unohanna : Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant il faut que tu te reposes.

Pendant ce temps Toshiro cherchait Karin.

Toshiro : Mais où es-tu Karin, mon amour ?

? : Je t'ai manqué ?

Toshiro sursauta et se retourna en plaquant la personne qu'il avait reconnue entre le mur et son corps.

Toshiro : Karin je t'ai trouvée (dit-il en la lâchant).

Karin : Ça fait une demie heure que je te suis, heureusement que je ne voulais pas te tuer.

Toshiro : Tais-toi mon amour et embrasse moi.

Karin ne se fit pas prier puis les autres capitaines qui passaient par là les virent.

Ichigo : Toshiro ne touche pas à ma sœur ou je te tue ! C'est clair ?

Toshiro : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais rien lui faire sans ton accord. J'aime trop ta sœur pour lui faire ça.

Unohanna : Toshiro et Karin il va falloir que l'on parle sérieusement tous les trois.

Toshiro et Karin : on a déjà eu des cours d'éducation sexuelle.

Unohanna : bon alors c'est parfait.

Byakuya : Toshiro je dois te confier un peu plus de responsabilités qu'auparavant enfin le temps que le vieux revienne sinon je ne m'en sortirai pas tout seul.

Toshiro : Ok tant que tu me laisse mes soirées de dispo je suis d'accord.

Byakuya : Vendu. J'ai des choses à faire.

Tous : Bon courage à plus.

Ichigo : Byakuya attend, je voudrais te parler en privé si c'est possible.

Byakuya : Bien sûr suis-moi.

Après deux ou trois shunpo ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin tranquille et isolé.

Ichigo : Bon alors comment te dire sans que tu sorte Senbonzakura. Byakuya je voudrais te demander la permission d'épouser Rukia.

Byakuya : Ah (soupir) je savais que ce jour allait venir... bon je t'accorde avec plaisir la main de Rukia mais si jamais tu la fais souffrir je te TUE tu as bien compris ?

Ichigo : Parfaitement mais ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je n'oserais lui faire du mal je l'aime trop pour ça.

Pendant ce temps dans la 4èmedivision Ukitaké chercher désespérément une phrase pour avouer quelque chose à Unohanna. ^^

... : Bon je vois que tu vas mieux tu m'as fait drôlement peur mais heureusement tes analyses son revenues à la normale. J'espère que tu ne vas plus nous faire des crises comme ça avec le traitement. (Désolée j'ai sauté le passage pas suffisamment inspirée).

Ukitaké : Je suis vraiment heureux d'aller mieux désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Au fait je voudrais te dire quelque chose mais il faut qu'on soit seuls.

Unohanna : Alors rejoins moi à 20h dans le parc.

Ukitaké : D'accord j'y serai.

Kyoraku hurla sur Ukitaké qu'il avait eu raison et que la prochaine fois il avait intérêt à ne pas lui faire aussi peur sinon c'était lui qui allait le tuer.

À 20h Ukitaké était au parc et attendait Unohanna avec appréhension mais aussi avec impatience.

Quelques minutes plus tard Unohanna arriva.

Unohanna : Bonsoir alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire parce que moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. :)

Ukitaké : Bonsoir, ah bon toi aussi tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Eh bien honneur aux dames.

Unohanna : Hum...comment te dire c'est un peu compliqué...puisque je suis ton médecin.

Ukitaké : Oui et alors?

Unohanna : Eh bien je voulais te dire que je...je...je te trouve super sympa et vraiment sé...sédui...séduisant.

Ukitaké l'interrompit en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Unohanna.

Ukitaké : Je t'aime Unohanna depuis le premier jour.

Unohanna : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis Unohanna l'embrassa langoureusement et tendrement.

???? : Hourra, bravo enfin !

Unohanna et Ukitaké se sont arrêtés en voyant tous les capitaines autour d'eux. En fait ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que tous les capitaines les avaient suivi.

Pendant ce temps Yamamoto rejoignait une personne sur terre.

????? : Enfin te voilà.

Yamamoto : Excuse-moi Yasmina chérie mais on m'a retardé.

Yasmina : Bon ce n'est pas grave allez viens m'embrasser mon cœur.

Yamamoto ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa tendrement et avec amour. Yasmina lui répondit avec passion. Yamamoto l'emmena dans une chambre d'hôtel pour faire vous savez quoi (et oui y a pas d'âge).

Revenons à nos autres capitaines qui venaient faire la fête. Malheureusement ils sont interrompus par des hurlements qui venait du Rukongai.

Tous : On y va !

Ils partirent au Rukongai et ils virent plusieurs enfants avec des hollows et un type bizarre.

Tous : Il faut sauver les enfants !

Byakuya : Vous occupez-vous des hollows et vous occupez-vous du type et toi Unohanna occupe-toi des enfants.

Tous : Ok patron (lol) on y vas !

Tous les capitaines ont réussis à vaincre les hollows et quelques menos grande qui s'étaient invités mais le type bizarre n'était toujours pas battu puis quand il vit qu'Unohanna soignait les enfants il la prit en otage.

Type : soit vous laisser les enfants mourir soit je la tue alors toi le type qui a des trucs sur les mains. Elle ou les enfants ?

Byakuya : Euhh...

Tous les capitaines essayaient de le conseiller même Unohanna lui disait de choisir les enfants et de la laisser mourir. Mais en voyant Ukitaké il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Puis il vit Ukitaké sortir son zanpackto.

Byakuya : Je choisis les enfants.

Type : Très bien vous allez tous mourir.

Puis il sentit une lame sur sa gorge et déglutit péniblement.

Type : Bon, bah au final je vais vous laisser…

Ukitaké : Je crois que c'est un choix judicieux.

Le type partit en shunpo et laissa les enfants et Unohanna vivante.

Unohanna : Merci beaucoup, franchement je ne voulais pas mourir.

Ukitaké : Mais non chérie jamais je ne te laisserais mourir.

Ukitaké l'embrassa tendrement et ce baiser fut le début d'une grande histoire d'amour.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs ça fait toujours plaisir. BIsous


End file.
